Stupid Little EMails
by StrongatHeart
Summary: A set of Marco and Dylan's emails to each other throughout their relationship. I have to warn you this is pitifully short.


Author: StrongatHeart

Title: Stupid Little E-Mails

Summary: A set of Marco and Dylan's e-mails to each other.

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi.

Warnings: Slash obviously, and a swear word towards the end, um…I think that's it.

A/N: Inspired by Marco's TEOTH line "So don't send me stupid little e-mails!" This goes through KOP, TEOTH, and SAN, kind of, so you'll probably be able to pick up on where they come in. They're Dylan's e-mails and Marco's replies, except for the last one, where it's Marco's e-mail and Dylan's reply.

**To: Shortstuff517**

**From: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

marco, i know you're mad at me. i'm sorry about what happened. i was a jerk. an insensitive jerk. i'm sorry. maybe…and it's a big maybe…but maybe could you possibly forgive me for being such a big horrible insensitive jerk? please?

**To: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

**From: Shortstuff517 **

Hey, Dyl. It wasn't just you, I couldn't expect you to go along with all my secrecy and lies forever. I'm sorry too. Do you want to maybe get something to eat tomorrow after school? Let me know.

-Me

…………..

**To: Shortstuff517**

**From: DaXHockeeXPlaya **

marco, my wonderful boyfriend, i have something for you. we had to write a poem in english about something we love, and i wrote about you. it's not very good or anything, but i wanted to show you. not to sound cheesy or anything, but it's how you make me feel. so here it is:

Caring was never something I did

Until I had someone to care about

Hope was never something I had

Until I had someone to vanquish my doubt

Forever was never something that mattered

Until I had a reason to keep going on

Fear was something that never left me

Until thanks to someone it was gone

Love at first sight I never believed

Until the day I knew it was true

Loving deeply seemed beyond me

Until the day I met you

i know, i know, it's cheesy, right? but it came from the heart. i love you. XOXO

**To: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

**From: Shortstuff517**

Aw! Dyl, you almost made me cry with that thing! Seriously, Spinner is looking at me funny. Remind me to give you a big humongous kiss the next time I see you. That was the sweetest thing I ever read! I got to go, but you're still getting that kiss later. I love you, too:D

-Me

………

**To: Shortstuff517**

**From: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

Hi Marco, what r u doing? I found this old pic of us, it's really cute. I don't remember where this was taken, do u? Here's the link:

You and Me 

Anyway, love you, forever and always…even if you tell me not to.

-The Big Jerk You Hate

**To: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

**From: Shortstuff517**

If you send me another e-mail, Dylan, I'll block you from my list of people I accept mail from.

………

**To: Shortstuff517**

**From: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

hey, sexy, want to meet me later? i have a surpriiisssee. for our anniversaaarrry. i thought maybe we could go the beach. it's where we first met, remember? and, before you say anything, this is not just an excuse to see you half-naked in swim trunks. no. it is not. that is just a bonus. love you:D 33

**To: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

**From: Shortstuff517**

Yeah, sexier, of course I want to meet you. I have a surpriiisssee too, lol. The beach sounds great. And not just because I get to see _you _half-naked in swim trunks, either. That's just a bonus. Though you _are_ one hot hunk of a hockey player. ;)

Love you lots,

Me

……..

**To: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

**From: Shortstuff517**

Call me when you get a chance. I love to hear your voice. Or an e-mail is fine. Whatever, I don't really care, I just want to know that you haven't forgotten me yet. I sure haven't forgotten you. Everything reminds me of you. Today, I almost made you a cup of your favorite coffee before I remembered that you weren't there to drink it. Love you and miss you. It's lonely without you here. Hope you're having fun in Switzerland, babe!

-Marco…if you still remember me-- I'm one of those insignificant little people you left on your way to the top ;) lol

P.S. Paige tried to throw out that poster you like. You know that one with that hockey guy on it? I don't know his name (despite the million times you've told me) but it's the one where the hockey stick is raised above his head and it says something like 'Hockey—it's more than just a game.' Luckily, I managed to salvage it for you. It is now hanging above my bed.

**To: Shortstuff517**

**From: DaXHockeeXPlaya**

oh, one of those little people, huh? do you mean that literally…? ;) damn, I miss you so much. it's lonely over here. i had a dream about you last night. i'm not sure where you're reading this or if there are other people around, so i won't go into details, but it was a _very_ good dream. that's all i'm going to say. and of course i haven't forgotten you! how could i forget my wonderful, smart, funny, sexy, amazing boyfriend? i have to go, but i'll call you later, okay? love you, baby :)

-your hockey-playin stud of a boyfriend, lol

p.s. tell paige to keep her paws off my stuff. thank you for keeping it safe. especially considering how much i know you hate that poster. and for the record, you're wrong. it is not ugly. again, love you!


End file.
